Age 1-11
Elenai It has been 51 days since Kenlow has come. About a week ago Kenlow concluded training with Jake and put Elenai back in charge. To Jakes surprise, Elenai is more lenient than Kenlow. The day starts out with Jake asking Elenai for more training and to wake up earlier, which sends Elenai into an uncontrollable laughter. Which should be odd considering she never laughs, but it only upsets Jake and makes him storm off. Elenai turns to meditation to clear her mind. From within her meditation after several minutes she hears Elwood behind him. It is the downside to meditation, sometimes recalling memories creates illusions. She thinks Elwood is real but when she turns around he is not there. But it is to late, hearing and seeing Elwood put her into a state of shock and trauma. Typhallos pummels into Jakes mind while he relaxes at the waterfall, telling him to "get to her" and the state of urgency is obvious. Typhallos and Jake rush to Elenai and by the time they get there she is writhing on the floor. Typhallos takes control of Jakes body and cradles Elenai like a baby to soothe her. She comes to consciousness soon enough and is angry at Jake for leaving her all alone. The two begin to fight but Elenai spots Hyenonn down the road walking perpendicular to them. She begins to stalk behind him until ambushing him. He is an easy prey to catch. But he is apparently not the enemy. Ninja ambush them and Elenai begins to fight them, leaving Hyenonn an opening to run away. But he doesn't get far, the Ninja's traps subdue him and knock him out. Somnium visits Hyenonn in a dream. He convinces the young Ronin to join the Eritomoru and to seek him out - only then can he find peace and solace in the end of his nation that forced him into a life he never wanted. Hyenonn wakes up in Elenai's campsite after having a terrible dream about Somnium. He must go, and Elenai tells him he saw the dream too but he isn't interested. So he flees after telling her its his purpose and he must. She agrees, finding his words admirable. It's the middle of the night now. Elenai turns to meditation. And 10 minutes later she sees something through her meditation - Hyenonn being stabbed and attacked by a Hysterian. She rushes to come help him but it is to late when she arrives, Hyenonn is on the floor and the Hysterian stands over him. Elenai quickly kills the Hysterian with Dark Energy, accidentally giving it enough to open a portal into the Shadow World. He thanks Elenai. Elenai and Hyenonn start fighting the physical Elves that step out from the portal, and by the time they shove them into the portals Somnium appears to close it, telling Elenai it is forever sealed and the Hysterians no longer a problem. Elwood appears to defend Elenai but Somnium just laughs at the thought. He teases him almost spilling his secret to Elenai before vanishing with Hyenonn. Elenai tries to attack Elwood but he leaves the scene and lets a few of his constructs fight Elenai but with no intention to hurt her. The failure on his part was that Alcia snuck through a portal and now fights Elenai again. Over the course of an hour Elenai is eventually bested, beated, bruised, and bloody. Alcia knocks her out and nearly kills her but refrains from doing so. She does not want to upset Elwood to much... She leaves the scene, the bloody Elenai left there on the ground all alone. Three hours later Jake wakes up and sees Elenai and Hyenonn gone. He goes to search for her, and eventually finds her unconscious in the dirt. He pleads for Typhallos to help but seconds later Elwood appears and heals her. Typhallos orders Jake to let Elwood help her despite being skeptical. It was just an hour ago that Elwood found Alcia and yelled at her for hurting his daughter, but he tells Alcia it is fine and that he is proud she didn't do more - then asks where Elenai is. Before vanishing, Elwood threatens Jake to stop being mean to Elenai. Times * August 26th Characters * Elenai Cherra * Jake Flynn * Hyenonn Kaze * Somnium * Elwood * Hysterians